A Wedding to Die For
by lildreamer1112
Summary: Bella is a prominent wedding planner but when her biggest wedding turns out to be her high school sweetheart Edward's wedding...will she be able to handle it. Will she be able to watch him leave her behind again. All human!
1. Chapter 1

-1_A/N: This is my Twilight story. Hopefully you like it. And they are all human!_

"Bella, your next client is here." Angela said as she stood at my door's entrance.

I glanced up and gave her smile. "Is it Tanya Kirkpatrick?" Angela nodded her head up and down. I gave her a big smile and told her to let her in.

I am one of the most prominent wedding planners in Los Angeles since I'd moved out here from Forks, Washington. I had to get away from the heartbreak I experienced from my high school sweetheart. But for some reason out of my heartbreak, I had become an incredible and one of the most sought out wedding planners.

And Tanya Kirkpatrick was my meal ticket so to speak. Her family was well off and her wedding was assumed to be the one of the century.

Thank God for my assistant and friend for reading those tabloids. As soon as they had announced her engagement, she had let me know. I then took matters into my own hands and got a hold of her. And now she was waiting in my lobby to discuss my abilities and to see if she would hire me.

If I was the most sought out wedding planner now, this would turn me into THE wedding planner of L.A.

I really should have read those articles that Angela had brought me. It would help if I knew the husband's name or any of the details. I hadn't even looked at them. They probably had gotten thrown away accidentally.

"Miss Swan?" a sweet voice said. I looked up and saw a strawberry blonde standing in front of me. She looked like a supermodel.

I rose from my chair and came around to shake her hand. "Hello Miss Kirkpatrick! It's so nice to finally meet you!" I showed her to her seat and then quickly sat back down into mine.

"I've heard so many great things about your weddings. I did my research," she said with a perfectly white toothy smile. "You actually planned my best friend's Kate Middleton's wedding last year. It was beautiful. And anyone who can handle Katie for that long deserves a medal." She winked at me and I did a quick nod.

"Yes, I remember Katie. It turned out exceptional even if she did change her mind a million times." I said with a quick laugh. I grabbed a binder that was laying in the corner of my desk. "This is pictures of previous weddings as well. I like to have memories of all the weddings I do."

Tanya took the binder and flipped through it. As she was carefully expecting the pictures of the Ronson's Cancun wedding, she said, "I don't need anymore convincing Miss Swan. Actually I didn't need any convincing at all. I want you to plan my wedding. You're the best and I want the best. I deserve the best in my father's words."

"Call me Bella. And I'm glad you'll let me plan your wedding Miss Kirkpatrick…"

"Please call me Tanya. I feel like my mother when I hear myself being called such formal names. And believe me I don't want to be my mother," she said with a quiet laugh.

"Of course. Did you have any ideas for the wedding so I can start researching and finding the finest things for your wedding?" I asked her while I pulled up the paperwork I would need on my laptop.

"I know I want baby blue roses and the colors of the dresses I have in mind. I want it outside and I want a beautiful layered cake. And I want it in the fall." She looked as if she was contemplating more but chose to stop there.

"Are we talking fall of 2010?" I asked her as it typed in her name and address into my files.

She tapped her well done nails on my desk and pursed her lips as if she was deep in thought again. "Actually Bella, we wanted to get married in September of this year. September 26th to be exact."

My jaw must have dropped because her face darkened with worries. "Tanya, you realize that gives us only three months to plan your wedding?"

"Yeah but I trust you to be able to do it." She glanced at her watch and looked at the door. I looked at her quizzically. "My fiance is suppose to be here," she replied with her explanation.

"Oh most husbands don't come so I wasn't expecting him. What is his name by the way. I need it for the files." I said as I came to the grooms information.

"Mason. Well that's what I call him. His name is…" she trailed off as the door opened and I glanced at the door to see her no doubly perfect fiance.

My mouth fell open but I quickly shut it before Tanya looked at me. "Hi sweetie!" Tanya said as she got up and gave him a chaste kiss. "This is my flawless fiance, Mason."

I stood up to regain my professionalism and shook his hand. "I'm your wedding planner, Bella."

He gave me a strange look because he already knew who I was. Well aside from me being his wedding planner, but he knew the high school me. The girl who's heart he broke just so he could end up with my biggest client ever.

"Edward Cullen. Charmed I'm sure," he said as he kissed my hand.

This was going to be the wedding to make me THE wedding planner. This was the wedding that was going to kill me.

_A/N: Please review and let me know if you like it. The next chapter will be much better. Background and high school Bella and Edward! Much Love LilD_


	2. Chapter 2

-1_A/N: Thank you to my six reviewers. Hopefully you all like this chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own this plot!**

I glanced at the clock on my living room wall. It had been five hours, twenty-three minutes, and forty eight seconds since my long lost love had become my newest and biggest client. It amazed me at how well we had done small talk. Tanya had never even noticed the tension that hung in the room.

I had tried my best to keep my eyes on my computer screen because I did not want to twist the knife deeper into my heart by seeing him staring at her with love. But my eyes had deceived me. They would find their way to his messy hair or his endearing emerald eyes. And every time he would catch me looking at him. He would give me my favorite crooked smile and I would give him his favorite blush. I'm sure I looked like a tomato the whole meeting.

The meeting that seemed like a slow painful death ended like any other. I gave Tanya my number and told her to call me at any given point in time. I shook her hand as she showed her perfect white smile. Pure excitement filled her eyes along with the love she had for my, no her Edward. No her _Mason_.

When I shook his hand, I felt that familiar shock surge through me. His bright green eyes had locked onto me as if he was trying to ask me questions he couldn't voice. I had dropped his hands quite hastily and looked intently at the new bride to be. I was ever so thankful that she was not somebody who noticed details.

After they had left, I had an internal debate on whether to give them to Melissa or Starr. The only benefit to keep them on was the fact that it would be my biggest wedding. The downfalls were outstanding, but in the end I decided to keep them on.

The rest of the day had gone mind numbing along. I was never more happy to leave the office to return to my lonely apartment. I was never a big drinker, but today had seemed like the perfect day for vodka concoctions.

That is how I got to my state of sitting with a cranberry and vodka, yearbooks, pictures, and letters surrounding me in my living room. Pictures that showed such a happy couple. One that caught my eye the most was out Junior Prom. I allowed my now drunken mind to wander back to that night.

"_Alice! What does he have planned?" I asked my friend, almost scared to hear the answer._

_Alice laughed her tinkering bell laugh and just shrug her shoulders. Of course she wouldn't tell me. Edward and her had a brother and sister bond that I was truly jealous of._

_I gave her my patent puppy dog look. "Please? You know I don't like surprises!" I whined like a little girl to no avail._

"_Bella! Don't worry about it. I'm just hear to make you pretty," she replied as she brought out a short black formal dress._

_I stared at the dress in horror and knew exactly where he was taking me. The prom. Something I had said no to a million times, but here he had found a loophole. Trick me into going. _

"_Alright Alice. I'm your human Barbie doll," I said reluctantly. _

_She had the time of her life curling my hair and pinning it in whichever way. It amazed me how she always came so close to contacting skin but never did I once get a burn. She had a million brushes she used on my face. And she truly frightened me with the pencils she came at my eyes with. The only thing scarier then the pencils was the contraption she called an eyelash curler._

"_Now put on the dress Bella. I picked it out for you." she exclaimed happily. I took the dress and went into the tiny bathroom and changed quickly. I walked back to my room and looked in the mirror. Of course she had picked out the perfect dress for me. It accentuated every curve perfectly and the color contrasted my creamy skin flawlessly._

"_Wow Alice. I love it." Alice's shocked look was priceless, but then she got a devilish look in her eyes. And then I realized I hadn't seen the shoes yet. _

"_Alice please tell me that you-" I stopped when I saw her holding out a pair of strappy black heels. "I can't wear those! I can't even walk straight in sneakers. Please Alice don't make me wear those."_

"_You'll be fine. Just put them on. And if you think you're going to fall, just lean on Edward. That's why he's there," she said giggling. _

_I put the heels and wobbled around my room till I got use to them before Alice left to get ready for prom herself. Not even thirty minutes had passed before my dad called up the stairs to tell me that Edward was here. I took one last look in the mirror. No matter what I looked like, he would look better._

_I cautiously walked down the stairs in what seemed like slow motion with both of their stares on me. Their mouths curved up into smiles and I couldn't help but smile myself._

"_Bells you look amazing," my dad mumbled as he got the camera. He took a few while I stood on the stairs. The flashing lights must have blinded me because when I went to step down off the last step, I tripped and almost fell. I didn't crash to the ground because Edward had caught me._

"_You're probably going to be doing that a lot tonight," I said as a blush crept to my face._

"_Anything to see that blush," he had whispered into my ear. After he was able to upright me, Charlie took a few more pictures._

_As soon as we got to prom, I knew I wanted to leave as fast I could. I was a little shocked to see the pictures were being taken as soon as you got into the dance. We did the classic pose but the love was so evident in out eyes for each other. An undying love or so it seemed at the time. _

_We had walked around and talked to various people. Alice had looked amazing in her purple dress with her spiky black hair. Jasper, her boyfriend, looked around silently with a protective arm around her waist. _

_Then Edward had dragged me to the dance floor. I laughed self consciously because I couldn't dance and I knew full well he could. "Edward, I'll step all over your feet and hurt you."_

"_You could never hurt me. And I'm sure you can dance." We tried for one dance but true to my word I stepped all over him. I felt embarrassed and I could feel the blush creeping up my neck to my face._

_Then Edwin McCain's I'll Be came on. I figured we had danced enough and tried to walk away, but he wouldn't have any of it. He gently lifted me and put my feet on his own and began dancing. It had been a very sweet moment. _

"_Bella?" he asked so softly into my hair._

"_Hmmm?" I murmured into his shoulder. I didn't want to look up into his eyes because I would get lost just like every time._

"_I can keep you forever? You will always be mine?" he asked with so much passion._

"_Of course," I had replied before he dipped me and kissed me._

That had been one of the most amazing nights of my life. The picture now, however, just brought pain. He had asked me to be his forever. How unfair of a request is that when he was the one who left me? He was the one who had broken his own question.

I should have burned the picture a long time ago, but I could never get rid of anything that reminded me of him. Hadn't he told me he would make like he had never existed in my life? Yeah I believe he did. Yet I had all this memorabilia from our amazing romance.

I looked through our senior yearbook. I glanced at Alice's senior photo. Her black spiky hair in every which way but she made it work. Japer looked as if he was in pain but was still handsome at the same time. My picture had come out good due to Alice. Edward looked like a god in his picture. His green eyes piercing me even through the pages. I flipped a couple more pages and saw us on the cutest couple page. I didn't really see how we were that cute because I was so plain next to him.

I slammed the book shut and threw it across the room when I remember one week after commencement had been the end of everything I believed in. The memories swamped me at once.

"_Bella can we talk?" Edward said as he looked intently on me as we sat on my front porch._

_What was there for us to possibly talk about? Nothing could cross my mind. "Sure. What about?" I asked trying to not portray my worries through my voice. I was sure though my face was giving it away though. He always said he could read my emotions through my face._

_He swiftly got up from the step and reached for my hand to pull me up. "Let's go for a walk in the woods while we talk," he said with a stony face. Something I was definitely not use too._

_We quietly walked to the woods behind my house and walked a little way before he stopped. He turned to face me but never really looked at me._

"_Bella I'm leaving." _

"_I know. We're both leaving in August for school. Remember Dartmouth?" I said trying to figure out why he was reminding me of this so early in the summer._

"_No love, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going with my family," he said coldly._

_I tried to get him to look me into my eyes but he just wouldn't. "Oh, well I'm sure Charlie will understand. When do we-"_

"_No, you're not going. I'm not coming back either," he interrupted me. My breathing turned shallow and I could feel my world falling apart. He couldn't be telling me he was leaving me. There was no way. _

"_But I'll see you at Dartmouth right?" I asked with full hope in my voice. I searched his face for anything, but it was like he was made of cool marble._

"_No. You'll never see me again Bella. But I'll make sure it'll be like I was never in your life. As if I never existed." He moved his hand as if he was going to grab me but then crammed it into his jeans pocket._

"_But, but why?" I said holding the tears I felt back. This had to be some kind of cruel joke, but I saw no humor on his face._

_He closed his eyes tightly and then looked down. "Because Bella, I don't love you anymore. Well I'm not in love with you. You're just not the one for me." _

_The words sucker punched me in my gut. I'd always knew that that I was never good enough for him. And here he was finally telling me what I already knew. "O-o-okay," I said as the tears began to stream down my face._

"_Promise me one thing Bella," he asked. His voice showed no resentment of what he was doing but still I shook my head yes. "Stay safe, please. Stay out of danger." He then turned around and walked away from me. _

"_No Edward! Come back please! Don't leave me!" I had screamed while running circles around the woods I knew like the back of my hand. I could never find him and I had passed out in the woods that day._

_I woke up to never see or hear from him again._

I threw my glass at the wall and watched it shatter into little pieces. The cranberry juice made it look like blood. It was quite symbolic. This is what my heart had done that night in the woods. And just like this glass, there was no way to repair it.

_A/N: There's the new chapter. Hopefully you all like it. No fear you will find out why he left and what not. Review and you get a quicker update 3 Much love, LilD_


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Disclaimer: Don't own the series. _

"We have a problem," Tanya said at our next meeting as she sat down in the chair across from me.

My face fell at this. She knew about mine and Edward's past. Here I thought we could get through this without her finding out about Edward and mine's past. I thought this would be a simple meeting about colors and flowers.

"I have to leave for a week and a half so I won't be here to help with all the decisions." she said as she flipped her hand in the air.

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. "Well Tanya we do have a short period of time to plan this wedding. I suppose as long as you can pick out the major things today and we can schedule walk through's for the location when you come back we should be fine."

I fought back the temptation to roll my eyes. She had given me three months to plan this extreme wedding and now she was going on a trip. That gives me 2 months and 2 and a half weeks to plan this and make my name known universally.

"Bells," she had for some reason become accustomed to calling me this even after repeatedly been told I hated the nickname, "we can't put a halt on preparations. And the location I want, we need to book as soon as possible. So, I know this is a little unorthodox, but I was thinking you and Mason could take over for the week and half?"

"Really, Tanya, it's not necessary." I said quickly. I didn't want alone time with Edward. Even more then that, I didn't want to be planning Edward's wedding to another woman alone with him.

"Nonsense Bella. He's fine with it and another thing," she said while flipping through colors. I blew out a breath hoping for the best. "The appointment to see the place is tomorrow morning."

"Er, well I guess we'll just work something out. Have Mason call me, I suppose." Tanya smiled at my cooperation while I internally threw up. This was going to be hell. But calling him Mason was helping with not connecting things in my brain as fast.

"I want baby blue for the bridesmaids dresses. I think that the one's you did for this wedding is absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaimed at the picture of the Mavalli's wedding last summer. Baby blue was a cliché pick so I wasn't surprised, but I clicked the apropiate buttons on the computer.

"What about flowers? Have you thought about that at all yet?" I had asked her to come prepared with which flowers she had wanted to this meeting but the look on her face told me clearly that she hadn't. I was just waiting for her to tell me roses. The cliché of wedding flowers.

"Well I wanted roses but everyone keeps telling me that it's to overdone. So I asked Mason and he wanted lilacs for some reason." She rolled her eyes at this seemingly stupid remark from her fiance. "But I realized that this is my wedding right? I want the roses. But can we get the white ones and make them blue?"

Of course she would want blue roses.

"Sure. It's not hard we just have to make sure the order is in by next week, so if you're sure, I'll send it in this afternoon?"

"This is going great already! Well I've got to go because I have to catch my plane in a couple of hours, but I'm going to tell Mason to call you with all the details about tomorrow." We stood up at the same time and she grabbed me into a hug. I found this highly uncomfortable but apparently she didn't. She waved again as she walked out the door.

I leant back in my chair and sighed loudly. Tomorrow wasn't going to be good. But dinner with Alice tonight was going to be worse.

************************************************************

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Tell me everything right now." the black haired pixie yelled at me over our spaghetti.

"What's there to tell? He's getting married. That's the gist of the story." I said in between bites.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. This was worse then when I don't want to play Bella Barbie with her.

"Bella, this is Edward. The man you loved. The man you still love. And you're telling me that's it? There wasn't any sparks anymore?" she said speedily. Her energy never ceased to amaze me. She could give the energizer bunny a run for his millions.

"No Alice there isn't." I replied when my phone began to go off. Alice had changed my ringtone to My Life Would Suck Without You. As if I needed a ringtone telling me this. I glanced at the number I'd never seen before.

"Who is it?" Alice asked me. I shrugged my shoulders at her and battled whether I should answer it. I reasoned it could be an emergency of some sort and flipped it open.

"Hey this is Bella?" I said into the phone in a peppy voice but it sounded more like a question.

"Are you sure you're Bella?" a velvety voice asked me. My face grew hot and Alice watched me in anticipation as I mouth Edward at her.

"Pretty sure," I said carefully. Alice scooted her chair over next to me and we listened together.

"So Tanya told me to call you and discuss with you tomorrow? I had no idea she was leaving so quickly but apparently this can't be rescheduled." he said in his ever so dreamy voice. Alice mouthed where to me and that stumped me. I didn't even know.

"Yeah, three months and she's leaving. But hey, where are we going to tomorrow?" I asked hoping it was close by so we would spend as little time as possible together.

"Er, it's the Legion Of Honor in San Francisco," he started. Alice's mouth formed a small 'O' as she realized that was a five hour drive. A five hour drive I was sure I was going to end up carpooling with him. "So I figured we could ride together."

"Sounds great. What time?" I tried to speak in my best professional voice but it was hard considering the client and the inapt fear of being in a confined space with him for ten hours the next day.

"We have to be there at 1 in the afternoon. So I figured we'd leave around 7:30. Traffic and all you know?"

"Meet me at my office?" I asked as I scribbled down the time on my napkin and Alice shook her head at me. There was no way I was going to have him pick me up at my apartment.

"Why don't I just pick you up at your apartment? What's the address?" he asked and I looked at Alice. I didn't want him to know where I lived. This was getting too personal. But Alice nodded her head at me and mouthed 'do it'.

"I live at the Trio in Pasadena," I replied as I prayed that would be farther out of his way. I heard beeps coming over the line and realize he was messing with his GPS.

"Works perfectly for me. See you at 7:30 love," he said quickly and the line disconnected.

"Bella, he just called you love. Do you know what this mean?" Alice's face grew wide with excitement and I could already see her brain going a million miles a second.

"Alice he probably just slipped. It's not a big deal." I said as I sipped on my long island.

It was just a slip of the tongue right?

_A/N: Hey I can't wait for the next chapter with the Edward and Bella interaction. Thanks for my reviews and the alerts! Read and Review please! Much love, LilD_


	4. Chapter 4

-1I looked out the window at the backed up traffic. It was already close to noon and I had managed to sleep till now. I made a mental note never to go out late with Alice then allow her to come over and dress you for your big day out with your client slash love of your life.

The good part that came from the late night and early morning? Well other then looking fantastic when he picked me up, there hadn't been any talking due to my sleeping. Of course we had said hi and had some small talk but then I'd conked out. Good thing for sleepiness.

"Hey sleepyhead," Edward said as he realized I was awake. I rolled my eyes at the name. I'd always had the nickname because I grew tired so easily. "Did you know you still talk in your sleep?"

I groaned. Of course I know I talk in my sleep. Now that late night early morning combo didn't sound so appealing. Which could be worse? Idle chit chat with Edward or my sleep talking? I'm pretty sure the latter of the two.

"Yeah. I hope I didn't say anything to embarrassing." My face took a look of pain and Edward laughed his melodious laugh. If I hadn't been racking my brain to think of what I had dreamed of then I probably would have smiled and felt a little bit more of my heart break. Thank God for distractions.

"Nothing too embarrassing. I did learn however that you are still friends with Alice and Jasper. Even though you did sound scared when you screamed fashion zombie." His laugh grew louder and my own joined his.

"I'm still her "Bella Barbie"," I said while using my fingers as air quotations. I liked this conversation. It was easy and made it seem like we could really put things in the past.

"I'm pretty sure you will never get out of being Bella Barbie. She's like a kid at Christmas with you. How is Jasper doing?" Edward asked as he expertly switched lanes on the busy San Francisco freeways.

I'd forgotten that he had lost touch with Jasper after he had left. The only people he had kept in touch with was his brother, Emmet, and his soon to be wife, Rosalie. The thought of Emmet made me a little sad. He had been like an older brother that Edward had stolen from me. Rose, on the other hand, had been alright. I'd never talked to her unless I was with Edward so the loss of her was easily recovered.

"Jasper's doing good. I'm sure you know he's a big shot now? C.E.O. of Whitlock Charity. He popped the question to Alice last year and they plan on being married by next year. And of course I'm Al's wedding planner."

"Well of course you are. What's the point of your best friend being a prominent wedding planner if you can't use her for your own personal gain?" Edward tapped some buttons on his GPS and glanced at the grim look on my face. "I was just kidding. Lighten up."

I looked out the window and bit my lip. Maybe back then I would have taken it as a joke. Maybe if back then things had been different, then we'd be traveling to see the place we'd be getting married in. Maybe we'd be the one's with a life plan. I shook my head gently and reminded myself I had to remain professional. Well at least somewhat professional.

"Why didn't you want to pick my up at my office? It normally is the protocol." I was still wondering why so I figured why not.

"I told you last night, Bella. It would be easier on me." He sighed and I watched his perfect chest rise and fall. Even though his perfection was holding my eyes on his chest, I didn't accept his answer as the full truth.

"I don't think that's the answer, Edward." I stressed his name and finally took my eyes off of him and glanced at his GPS. I watched the little red line swerve trying to find a shorter route. I cheered the little GPS on in my head, hoping that this ride would be over soon before it took a turn for the worse.

"Well that's the answer whether you like it or not."

He always thought he was right. He never thought twice about what someone else felt. Actually I don't think he cared.

"Wow isn't this déjà vu," I muttered under my breath. A glance at the clock showed that we had another 25 minutes to be at the Legion of Honor. 25 more minutes of a tension filled car.

"Excuse me?" Damn I forgotten about his bionic hearing. He'd always caught me back then saying stuff.

"I just mean you always say stuff and when your asked what it means, you just blow it off and say it is what it is." I picked at the hem of my black shirt. I didn't really want to argue with him. I just wanted to look at the Legion and then go home and crawl into my bed.

"And you've always tried to find a deeper meaning in stuff. Some stuff is as blunt as it looks. You just always think you have to decipher every word into a million different little meanings. Some things mean what they say," he said in a cold voice. A voice that sent shivers down my spine. I suddenly felt cold in the air conditioned car.

How was this going from a normal client conversation into a heated debate? I didn't need this right now. I needed to prevent the argument from happening.

"How much longer to the Legion of Honor?" I asked hoping he would just forget the last five minutes of heated conversation.

He glanced at his GPS and said matter of factly, "We'll be there in ten minutes." I'd also forgotten how fast he drove. He'd always been somewhat of a speed demon.

Somehow the next ten minutes flew by in somewhat comfortable silence. And I stared as we came to park in front of the Legion of Honor. It by far is one of the most beautiful places in San Francisco and also one of the most sought out places for a wedding. My eye caught the replica bronze statue of The Thinker. This museum was amazing.

"Mr. Cullen!" a petite woman came off to greet us. "I'm Jane. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes, yes. It's great to finally meet you." Edward said graciously as he kissed the back of her hand. Always a gentleman he was. Esme had raised him correctly.

"Felix is around here somewhere I'm sure. But how about I give you the grand tour." Jane quickly asked.

"I think that sounds good," I said using my professional voice. It's funny to think I have a professional voice, but I can be timid at times. Especially around Edward.

"You two are going to make a terrific couple. I could just tell as you entered this room that you two were madly in love." Jane commented as she grabbed folders for us to look at while we walked.

"We're--" I began to say before Edward cut me off.

"Just so excited for our wedding. And you know that she's excited to become _the_ Edward Cullen." He replied as he snaked his hand around my waist and smiled at the woman.

"Edward what are you doing?" I snapped in his ear, but quietly enough that Jane would not hear.

"Having some fun," he said as he grabbed my hand as we walked behind Jane listening as she pointed out important details.

I couldn't concentrate. The touch of his hand was making my body go on fire. Even after all these years he was the only one who could do this to me.

The tour which seemed like it took eternity finally ended an hour ago with Edward telling her we'd get back to her. The whole tour had involved him holding my hand, snaking his arm around my waist, and once picking me up newlywed style. I wish this day didn't have to end. The tour yes, but not this day. I knew as soon as we hit the car and road again, our little act was gonna hit the fan.

_A/N: No worries readers, Bella is not going to forgive him anytime soon. The next chapter will be a fight though which I'm looking forward to writing. Otherwise this chapter was a little dry but it helps us get to the good parts faster. Please R&R! Much love, LilD_


	5. Chapter 5

I had managed to pretend to sleep the first hour of the drive back. I had closed my eyes and allowed the classical musical fill the car. Edward didn't seem to mind my sleeping presence. Actually he seemed quite content yelling at the slow cars. He had always loved to drive fast even when we were kids.

After that hour though, I couldn't keep the sleeping charade up.

"Bella, I know you're awake," his velvety voice said over the piano number.

I rolled my eyes underneath my eyelids and silently wondered how he knew I wasn't asleep.

"Bella Swan! I know you're not asleep because you haven't spoken once. And I know that you talk in your sleep." He seemed to answer my minds question.

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced over at him. "How do you know I haven't changed? I could have stopped talking in my sleep."

He chuckled although it seemed without humor. "My dear Bella, there is nothing that could ever stop you from talking in your sleep. It's actually quite endearing to tell you the truth. The things you say are lovely if I do remember correctly."

"And I remember you being an ass that just walked away." I mumbled under my breath. How dare he talk about how endearing my sleep talk was?

"What?" Edward asked. I mentally slapped myself when I realized he had heard.

"Nothing. It's of no importance." I replied quickly hoping he would change the subject.

"I highly doubt it was of no importance. But really Bella if you have something to say to me then say it. We are still friends aren't we? We can still talk?"

How dare he ask me if we can still talk! The nerve of him. He's the one who left. He's the one who took my heart with him. He's the one who destroyed my life.

"We're not really what one would call friends Edward. More like business partners maybe? No more like you're the employer and I'm the employee. I guess that would be a good way to explain a wedding planner right?" I rattled on. I realize that we weren't really business partners but hey let's get off of the friends bit.

"Bella I never meant to hurt you to the point that we couldn't be friends. I always thought that one day we would be able to be friends again. Me being there for you and you being there for me?" He said as brightly as one could in this situation. I could hear regret in his voice. Regret and pain.

All I felt was anger. Anger that I had never let myself feel this whole time. I had felt pain. I had felt regret. I had felt embarrassment. I had felt abandoned. I had felt lonely. But I had never felt anger.

Not until the moment he said he had never meant to hurt me to the point that we couldn't be friends.

What did he think? That he was going to cause the kind of pain where I would just forgive him like that? Or maybe the kind that I would cave into him?

No I was a new Bella. A pissed off Bella.

"You never meant to hurt me to the point that we couldn't be friends Edward? Really? What the hell did you think you were doing? In your messed up view of the situation did it seem like I was going to be hunky dory with the whole thing? That I was going to see that you had my best intentions at heart?" I said calmly but with venom in my voice. I think I liked pissed off Bella.

"I never-" Edward began but I cut him off.

"No it's my turn to talk this time. You did all of your talking last time. Remember when you asked me if you could keep me forever at the dance? I screwed up that night and told you yes. I should have told you just to keep me until you were done with me. I guess that would make better sense in the end. Well the end you created Edward. But you know what the worst part was? Do you? It was when you said you weren't in love with me but you still had some kind of love for me. That ripped me to shreds Edward." I bit my lip from crying. I had cried far too much over him and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"I thought you were going to come back. That you wouldn't be able to stay away. That you had just had a momentary lapse of judgment. But the months passed and I realized that you weren't coming back. I was young and stupid I know. But still all those times you said you loved me I had thought meant something. Then I realized that you meant that you loved me in a way just not the way I thought you meant."

I looked out the window. It was becoming twilight. This had been our time of day when he had been teenagers. Now it just seemed like a bitter end.

"I just have one question. Why did you do it? You never gave me a reason. So why?" I had to ask. It was the only thing that could ever cure this.

"I can't tell you. It was for the best though," he barely whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"You're right it was for the best Edward. Now please pull over there and let me out of this car." I couldn't be in this car anymore without the fear of crying and going ballistic.

"We are still three hours away. I'm not letting you out of this car."

"I said let me out of this damn car. I'll call Alice. I'll call Jasper. I'll call a damn taxi, I don't care. Just let me out of this damn car." My voice was coming out louder with every word.

"Bella calm down. I'll take you home. You can handle another three hours."

Damn him and his calmness.

"Pull the damn car over now Edward!" I screamed.

He looked over at me with his emerald eyes and I thought I saw a flicker of sadness before he pulled the car over into a gas station.

"Thank you Edward. And I mean it for everything." I said as I climbed out of the car.

I ducked my head back into the car to grab my purse and cell phone. And thought of something.

"Don't worry Edward, I never kept my promise either."

And with that I slammed the door and he sped off.

Oh shit what am I going to do about the wedding?

**A/N: Sorry about this taking so long. It just took me forever to see how I wanted this to go. But I liked this. Okay well R&R pretty please! Much love LilD**


	6. Chapter 6

After much arguing with Alice and Angela, I decided to keep the wedding. I did make a mental checklist for the next couple of days with Edward.

Number one was to see as little of each other. If we can't see each other, I can't drudge up old feelings and let them consume me. And I also don't have to talk to him. Win Win.

Number two is to see if Tanya could come back a little earlier. Maybe fake an emergency? I know, I know childish but this wedding is going to make me die at a young age.

And number three is the most important. Never let him know what promise I broke. I mean, if he was smart he could figure it out since there was only one real promise I ever made but he probably forgot.

For three days, this plan worked well.

However on the fourth, it all flew out the window. We had to pick out flowers for the wedding. Something Tanya should have been doing but seeing as she was not there and we had limited time, I had to do for her with Edward.

He drove to the biggest flower shop in California. Yes he demanded on driving yet again but I was picked up at my office. This was going to be kept professional.

I had specially ordered her baby blue roses for her bouquets but we had to get the floral arrangements for the chapel, reception, and after party still.

We spoke the casual hi as I took my place in the passenger seat. For the rest of the thirty minute drive had been silence except for the classical piano music playing in the background.

After we got to the flower shop was when everything went out the window. Really it's killing me to think about it.

"Isabella! Another wedding?" Seth, the owner, asked me.

"Why else would I come to see you Seth?" I smiled at him warmly. "Mr. Cullen here and his future wife need flowers for their wedding. We have less than two months to get it all wrapped together. The bouquets are baby blue roses so I need something that'll go nicely with that."

"I was thinking lilacs and freesia," Edward calmly told Seth. I grimaced at the fact that he wanted to use those flowers for his wedding.

I nodded my head at Seth and he pointed us in the direction of the flowers that Edward had chosen.

"If you need me Bella, you know where to find me." Seth was younger than me by a couple of years but he was always asking me out. I kept trying to tell him he was more of a younger brother to me.

As we walked to the lilacs, I pointed out commonly used flowers for wedding. Anything to kill this silence that I couldn't take anymore. All he did was nod at me and make 'unhuh' noises.

Finally we reached the lilacs and the stone statue next to me spoke. "I like them. These are what I want in the floral arrangement."

"Are you sure that Tanya would want them though? They really aren't a wedding flower per say." I tried to talk him out of it pathetically.

Edward glanced over at me and his eyes seemed to warm over for a millisecond before they went stony again. "I want them. Period."

I nodded. "Well then I guess we're done. That was quick." I turned and then ducked behind the table of daisies.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward asked in a somewhat annoyed voice.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down quickly next to me. Rule number 1 was about to go out the window.

"My ex-fiancé is over there with his wife. I really don't want to see him right now." I whispered as I peeked over the flowers and quickly ducked back down.

"Bella stop being ridiculous. How long has it even been?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him and noticed his eyes screamed he was more curious then his voice let on. I bit my lip not wanting to answer. "Bella?" he asked again.

"Four years ago," I whispered. I don't know why I felt guilty but I did.

"That doesn't make sense. We broke up…" he began before I interrupted him.

"Four years and five months ago. I know. You don't need to remind me." I whispered through gritted teeth. I peered over the flowers again and sighed a breath of relief when I saw they were gone. I stood and brushed the dirt off the knee of my pant.

"Who the hell did you jump right after I left?" Edward asked with unmasked anger in his voice.

I was about to answer when I heard a deep "Bella" behind me and I spun around to see my ex fiancé standing right in front of me, hand in hand with his precious pregnant wife.

I stumbled backwards into Edward and he grabbed my waist and kept me sturdy. "Hello Jacob. How are you?" I asked in the strongest voice I could manage.

"I've, well we've, been amazing. I see your talking to Cullen again." Jake replied as he snaked his hand around his very pregnant wife.

I could feel Edward's eyes snapping back between me and Jake. I tried to mentally tell him not to ask any questions. Of course he did though because sadly he can't read my mind.

"How did you end up getting engaged to Jacob Black?" he asked with an obvious disgust in his voice.

"Well you see after you left, she was a mess. So I cleaned up the pieces and we got together." Jacob answered in a cool voice with his dark eyes boring into Edward.

"And then how did you lose her Black?" Edward asked the one question that I really didn't want him to ask.

"It's a long story Cullen." Jake said as he glanced at me.

"It's not really that long of a story actually. Let me tell him." I said sarcastically. "You see we got engaged six months after we started dating. And Leah, that's his now pregnant wife, had been his exgirlfriend at the time. Leah actually befriended me and even threw me my bridal party and bachelorette party. And at our practice the night before our wedding, I found Jake and Leah in the backseat of my car. Did I miss anything?"

Edward quickly tightened his grip around me waist and Jake gave me a tightlipped smile and walked away.

"Can we stop somewhere so I can grab me some vodka?" I asked quietly and Edward nodded his head.

And that is how we come to now, two hours later at my apartment. Both of us quite drunk. Both of us spilling out truths.

_A/N: I know, I know. A cliffy! I'm sorry but I promise I will update their drunken night! And yes this scene is somewhat the same from the Wedding Planner but it's one of my favorites soooo I incorporated it. You'll also learned number 3 and why Edward left! Alright please R&R! Much love LilD_


	7. Chapter 7

Let me tell you something, Grey Goose Vodka plus running into your ex fiancé and his happy pregnant wife plus emotional baggage with your new client's husband does not equal something good.

However that is the situation which I find myself in right now. Quite drunk off the drinks Edward has been making and which in turn of this result, makes him an amazing bartender. I'm fairly certain that he is drunk since he has been drinking these concoctions as well.

"Edward, what is this? It's delish." I said as I sipped some more of the dark liquid in front of me. I'm sure my voice was starting to slur.

He cocked his eyebrow at me and looked at me through his glassy green eyes. Oh yeah he was feeling the liquor too. "It's a Flaming Dr. Pepper." He turned from me and continued to mix more into his empty highball glass.

I looked hard at the glass in my hand and tried to determine what else was in it besides the obvious Dr. Pepper and Grey Goose. My head was too fuzzy to determine it and gulped down some more. I curled my legs up to my chest on the couch and turned myself to face Edward in my tiny apartment kitchen. "What's in it?"

"Grey Goose, Dr. Pepper, Amaretto, Rum, and an ounce of beer," he replied with a slight slur on the Amaretto. "It was pure luck that you had all of that here. Actually your cupboard looks like a fully stocked bar." He walked toward me while he stirred the concoction that was in his hand.

I nodded my head and glanced at the cupboard that was in question. "I need it for my clients. It gives them options without the pressure of sellers." He seemed content with my answer and relaxed against the cushions of the couch.

I felt the couch shift as Edward sat next to me and I heard him sigh. It was silent for a minute or two, but when I'm drunk, silence is not a welcome commodity.

"So you know that the creator of Grey Goose was American Sidney Frank in 1997? He also was behind Jaeger. Anyways when he created it, he decided that the French has a link to high perceived quality. That's where Grey Goose was made. And when he began to market it, he purposely priced it higher then Absolut Vodka and the other well known vodkas at the time to give the notion that it was of better quality. His plan worked because it was financially successful and gave way to other expensive vodkas. And then before he died, he sold Grey Goose to Bacardi for 2 billion dollars in cash. He was a brilliant business man."

I rambled on my knowledge of Grey Goose Vodka to kill the silence. Edward just looked at my empty glass as to ask me if I wanted another. I noticed his glass was empty as well.

"Can you make a Long Island Iced Tea?" I asked quietly. He shook his head no and I grabbed his glass and headed to the kitchen.

"You really don't need to make me one. I can just make me another Flaming Dr. Pepper."

I could feel his footsteps behind me and I swirled around quickly. Too quickly for my drunken state and began to fall face forward to my carpeted floor. I shut my eyes and put my hands out in front of me ready for the contact of pain. After a moment I realized I was suspended in air and that my skin was burning.

His contact still burned my skin. After all these years he still sent electric shocks through my whole body.

"I'm okay now. You can let go. And let me make you a Long Island." His hands release their grip on the exposed skin of my torso and my body immediately cooled. I grabbed a cola and lemon juice from the refrigerator and set them on the counter. I looked at the open liquor bottles on the counter and reasoned that I just had to get the tequila and gin. I grabbed the bottles and quickly made the drinks.

"You're quite fast at making drinks," Edward commented as he picked up our drinks and nodded toward the couch.

"I learned how to make drinks for my clients. That's all." I replied in my slurring voice. I looked over at his still piercing green eyes that seemed like they could read me. Well reading a drunken me is not all that hard.

"Bella can I ask you a question?" Edward's velvety voice asked. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Sure," I said not knowing what else to say. When I'm drunk I'll answer anything.

"Why did you break your promise to me?" he asked.

I winced. There was only one promise I had ever made to him. I had only made him one promise ever. It had been the beginning of our junior year and when we just had started to date. I had been best friends with Jacob at the same time and Edward had always been jealous of him. I had promised Edward he was just a friend and I would never date him. That I had never felt romantically connected to him.

I looked at him under my eyelashes and sighed. "What promise?"

"The Jacob promise Bella?" he asked impatiently. Maybe Edward was a cranky drunk.

"You left and I was broken. He picked up the pieces and I fell for him." I said with quite an edge to my voice. Well as much as one can have when they are drunk.

He winced at the edge or at least I would like to believe he winced at it. "And then he hurt you?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. I turned and fell back onto my pillows and rested my legs on his lap. It's my apartment so I can do what I want right? Well drunken Bella can do whatever she wanted to do.

"Yes he hurt me. Or maybe he just broke my heart. I guess you can't hurt something that was never really fixed in the first place. It all happened for a reason." I replied half heartedly. "It led me to wedding planning though and I love it. Even if I can't have my own wedding, I can plan others. You know that saying? Those who can't do, teach? Well those who can't wed, plan. And I'm damn good at my job too."

"What do you mean you were never fully fixed?" he asked ignoring the rest of my little speech.

I looked at him with pain and it seemed like he was in some pain. "No I never was. I let me get comfortable with Jacob and it backfired."

"I never meant to hurt you Bella. I really, really-" Edward began before I cut him off.

"Don't ruin my buzz. I already had a run in with Jacob who is now happily married to a pregnant Leah. I'm the wedding planner of my high school love to a successful Tanya. I don't want to travel down memory lane right now. Especially not now."

I drowned down the rest of my Long Island Iced Tea and put the cup on the table. Five Flaming Dr. Pepper's and one Long Island Iced Tea really makes you feel good. Plus I was always a light weight.

"Bella I need to tell you something though." Edward's green eyes grew serious and he leaned in close enough so that only I could hear him even though I was the only one in the room. "I think its fate that we ran into each other again. Tanya is great. But what if great is great, but not as great as something greater." He drunkenly rambled into my ear.

"I don't even understand why you're saying. You're making no sense what so ever." I was blown out drunk right now and probably not remember anything in the morning but at least I wasn't spitting out nonsensical statements.

"Love, I'm trying to say that this situation isn't ideal. You're the greater then Tanya. Seeing you has brought back all those great memories we had. No one has ever made me feel the way you've made me feel."

His drunken words we starting to make my ears bleed in sadness and my heart beat with happiness. But I can't trust him. I told myself I could never trust him again after he left me. I told myself to never ever trust another guy after Jacob. And here I was about to trust Edward again.

"Tell me why you left then." I stated quietly. I had to know now why he left.

He kissed my neck below my ear and sat up. Emotions flashed through his eye. "I thought you didn't want to talk about this."

"I didn't but I need to know now." I said persistently.

I could already tell it was a lost battle. He wasn't going to tell me. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 3 am. His eyes followed mine to the clock and pushed himself up. He wavered a little bit but made it to the door. I quietly followed him to the door and leaned against my hard wood door.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I asked.

He shook his head no. I frowned at him and looked at my hands. "Then I'm not the greater then Tanya. You would be able to tell me why you left."

"Isabella this isn't the time. You're drunk and I'm half way there. It can wait for another time. But you are the greater then great." He said as he stooped to kiss the top of my head.

I ducked him. "I'm a magnet for unavailable men, and I'm sick of it. It's simple, I love Tanya, I respect her, and she loves you. So besides your tux measurements, that's all I need to know. Please go away."

I shut my door and collapsed onto the floor.

_A/N: I wanted to write this chapter from Bella's POV and here it is. Next is Edward's emotions throughout the night and the day after. Now I have to do my homework. Bleh no fun. But R&R so I have something happy to look at! Much love LilD._

_P.S.S. The Grey Goose creator story is real, The Flaming Dr. Pepper is delicious, and no neither one of them are alcoholics!_


End file.
